


Wildest Dreams

by filmfanatic82



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: It’s the beat.Kim notices it before anything else. It pulsates throughout the night club, like a strong and steady heartbeat, overtaking her senses as soon as she walks in through the doors.The beginnings of a smile slide across Kim’s lips. She closes her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get entirely lost within its soothing siren song.It’s always been about the beat.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kim Hart, an ex-cop with a compulsive streak, agrees to go undercover as a bodyguard for the rising pop star "Lil T" who's receiving mysterious death threats from an unknown source.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? 
> 
> This is just a teaser from my upcoming Trini / Kim Bodyguard AU. I'm planning on fully kicking things off in the next few weeks, so keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> And in the meantime feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

It’s the beat.

Kim notices it before anything else. It pulsates throughout the night club, like a strong and steady heartbeat, overtaking her senses as soon as she walks in through the doors. 

The beginnings of a smile slide across Kim’s lips. She closes her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get entirely lost within its soothing siren song. 

It’s always been about the beat. 

Ever since that very first time, Kim snuck into a club during the summer between her freshman and sophomore year of high school. It was the beat that hooked her. Like a mythical elixir, it somehow managed to instantaneously drown out all of her underlying fears and self-doubts and for once allowing her to just simply exist in the moment. 

And Kim found she couldn’t get enough of it.

So she returned. Again and again. Until one day, one of the usual DJs asked if she wanted to have a go. 

At first, Kim had balked at the offer. She had never even touched vinyl before, let alone knew how to work a table. 

But with some convincing and persistence, Kim found the nerve and finally gave it a go. And the rest was history. She had been spinning ever since. At least one night a week-- if not more-- for well over a decade now. 

Most people in Kim’s life had no clue that she moonlighted as a DJ, and frankly, she preferred to keep it that way. Not that it was a secret or anything. Just that DJing was in some ways her own personal sanctuary. The one place she could always retreat to no matter just how fucked up her life seemed to get.

Back to the beat. 

“Kimmie!” Zack exclaims. Kim opens back up her eyes just in time to spot a lengthy Asian boy with unruly black hair, and an infectious grin emerges from the crowd of people. He scoops Kim up into an all-encompassing hug, unable to contain his excitement. “Thought you had to bail on tonight.”

“Last minute change of plans,” Kim replies, returning the hug to the boy who has slowly become a regular in her life over the last few months. “Still got the room for me?”

“Always for my favorite DJ. Tigre should be finishing up in the next five, and then it’s all yours.”

“Tigre?” Kim questions, unfamiliar with the name.

“Yeah. She’s the one on the table now… Pretty good, right?”

“Not bad.” Kim nods as her eyes wander over towards the DJ booth in an attempt to get a glimpse of the mysterious girl in question. But no sure luck. She can’t see anything beyond the human wall of club-goers. “Where does she normally play?”

“She doesn’t,” Zack says with a bit of a smirk.

“What? You’re shitting me.”

“Swear to God. She’s just in town for a few and swung by to say hi. She saw the table and asked if she could dick around on it.”

“Impressive,” Kim responds, eyes still fixated on the DJ booth on the far side of the club. “And her name is Tigre?”

“Eh, it’s what she likes to go by when she’s hanging out here, but yeah… You should pop into the booth and introduce yourself. She mentioned she wanted to meet you.”

“Me?” Kim asks.

“Yeah. I might’ve talked you up a little bit.” 

“Zack…” Kim shakes her head in mild disbelief.

“It just came up. She asked who drew the biggest crowds and how could I not mention you... We’ve had a packed place ever since you took over Thursday nights. You’re freakin’ amazing, Kimmie.” 

“When are you going to stop calling me that?” Kim runs her hands through her wavy, raven locks and then rests them on her custom set of matted pink headphones that are hanging around her neck.

“Probably never,” Zack responds. “Oh, and also she’s a big-time taco lover.” 

“A what?”

“You know… She doesn’t drive stick.” Zack follows up, punctuating his point with a wiggle of his brows. “She is a muff--”

“I get it. Thanks,” Kim cuts him off. 

“Cool. Just don’t tell her I told you. She’d rip my balls out barehanded if she ever found out.” 

“I won’t say a word. Promise. You and your boys are 100% safe.” Kim replies, giving Zack an extra reassuring wink. 

“Thanks… I’ve gotta go check on that new barback but catch you in the booth in a few?”

Kim nods and then watches as Zack once again up and disappears into the sea of people.

She had first stumbled across this place about a little over a year ago. It was right around the time when the shit hit the fan down at the precinct, leaving Kim indefinitely suspended from her job as an Angel Grove detective and with nothing but an overabundance of time on her hands. She hadn’t planned on making it a regular gig. Just was looking for somewhere to go and play every now and again when the urge struck. But then one thing led to another and somehow the club owner Zack had convinced Kim late one night over endless rounds of whiskeys to make it a weekly set. And she found that she couldn’t say no. Especially not to someone like Zack.

The music transitions from Missy Elliot’s Get Your Freak On to a remix of Jlo’s Jenny from the Block and instantly Kim is intrigued. The tracks by themselves are nothing out of the ordinary. Both must-haves in any decent DJ’s collection. 

But there’s another beat. 

One that’s buried amongst the rest of the music. Just waiting for someone to discover it. It’s a familiar beat, and yet Kim can’t quite put her finger on it. The more she listens, the more she itches to know who’s responsible for it.

Kim flows through the crowd, cutting a path with the bare minimum of effort, eyes never once straying away from the DJ booth. She inches closer and closer and yet still no sign of the mysterious Tigre. There’s only the music-- and the music alone-- to lead the way.

It isn’t until Kim reaches the base of the booth, though, does she get her first glimpse of who’s behind the overwhelmingly addictive beat. She spots a sleeveless yellow flannel shirt accompanied by a pair of glistening toned arms, and instantaneously her mouth goes dry. Kim’s no stranger to being in the presence of a beautiful woman or two. It naturally comes with the territory. But the woman standing before her is so much more than the run-of-the-mill beautiful. No. She’s like no other woman Kim’s ever laid eyes on before. 

Petite yet powerful, Tigre has an endless array of soft, supple curves that are still more than noticeable even though semi-buried beneath her attire of an oversized flannel and baggy jeans. And not to be outdone by her sleek jet-black bob that perfectly swaying back and forth to the beat, accentuating her razor-sharp jawline. 

Kim melts into nothing more than a hot bi mess of human as she’s unable to do anything more than gape at the goddess of a DJ before her. 

“You gonna stare all night, Princessa?” 

Kim snaps out of her trance to find a pair of rich chocolate brown eyes slowly sizing her up. She re-adjusts the sleeves on her worn-out leather jacket and runs her hands through her hair. “Maybe…”

Tigre hums a response, half-returning to the table. She makes another seamless transition all the while never fully taking her attention off on Kim. 

And Kim can’t help but continue to watch. There’s an exotic quality to how Tigre flows between the gear and vinyl. It’s beyond hypnotic with the sway of her hips perfectly keeping time with the beat. “Or maybe I just wanted to see who was manhandling my collection.” 

“Ah…,” Tigre says as a slight look of recognition spreads across her face. She slips off her headphones and inches closer to Kim. “You must be the elusive Kimmie.” 

“Kim.” Kim extends a hand, and after a slight hesitation, Tigre takes it into her own. A definitive spark instantaneously jolts through Kim’s body. She sharply inhales and for the briefest of moments swears she sees a flicker of pure shock within Tigre’s eyes as well. 

There’s no denying it. She felt it too. 

Kim lets go of Tigre’s hand. “Tigre, right?” 

“Yeah. Something like that,” Tigre responds with a hint of a smirk. A silence creeps in between the two of them as the music fills the void. Kim tries her best but can’t quite seem to read Tigre. There’s something there… Something buried just beneath the tough facade. And Kim can’t help but want to know more. 

“Zack mentioned you were just passing by… What brings you to Angel Grove? Work? Pleasure?”

“Work mostly. But I’ve never been one to turn down a bit pleasure every now and then…,” Tigre says as her eyes slowly make their way down Kim’s body. “Especially with the right type of person.” 

“And what type of person would that be?” Kim matches Tigre’s smirk allowing her eyes to wander as well. 

Tigre moves even closer towards Kim, invading every last inch of personal space. It’s a dance. One that they both know how to play very well and yet… 

Kim swallows thickly in bated anticipation, silently praying for the smaller Latina to make the first move.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Princessa.”

“I’m not a princess,” Kim exhales in nothing more than a whisper.

“You sure about that?” 

And time seems to stand still as they stand there face to face, eyes locked upon each other, silently waiting to see who will cave first. In any other situation, Kim wouldn’t even have to think twice. She’s never been one to hesitate before. But yet something is holding her back. Something buried deep within Tigre’s eyes that all but screams that making a move now would lead to nothing but instant regret. 

The track suddenly fades out, and they are both snapped back into reality.

“You mind?” Kim motions towards the table.

“Be my guest,” Tigre says, stepping out of Kim’s way.

Kim takes off her jacket and starts to get set up, all the while feeling Tigre’s eyes still upon her. She takes a moment or two to collect herself, adjusting and re-adjusting her headphones, desperate to shake off her nerves.

“I don’t normally allow anyone up here during my sets, but you’re more than welcome to stick around if you--” Kim trails off. She turns around and suddenly discovers that-- 

Tigre is gone.

Kim quickly scans the crowd, hoping to get a brief glimpse of the mysterious, flannel-clad woman but no such luck. There’s not a single trace or sign of her existence whatsoever. Almost as if she was never even there to begin with.

“Fuck,” Kim lets out a slightly frustrated sigh and then with one more adjustment of her headphones, she selects a vinyl from the pile and gets to work. 


End file.
